Crimson Fire Tank
Intent: To create a medium sized artillery tank for the CIS. * Image Source: '''Link * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Primary Source: '''N/A * '''Manufacturer: The Confederacy, The Eternal Empire, Dynetech Industries * Affiliation: The Confederacy, The Eternal Empire * Model: AP-AT * Modularity: Limited * Material: '''Magnetically sealed Durasteel hull, Alusteel frame, Mullinine battering spike, Reflec coating. * '''Classification: Artillery Tank * Role: Medium Assault Tank * Size: '''Very Large * '''Weight: '''Heavy * '''Minimum Crew: '''2 * '''Optimal Crew: 4 * Propulsion: Tracked Vehicle * Speed: '''Slow * '''Maneuverability: Very Low * Armaments: Very High - Dual tri-missile deployment system - Riot suppression cannon {Non-lethal stun rounds} - Anti-personnel repeating blaster cannon - Rear-mounted mortar tubes * Defenses: Average - Magnetically sealed hull - Miniaturized point-defense cannon * Squadron Count: Average {12 vehicles per squadron} * Passenger Capacity: '''8 passengers per vehicle * '''Cargo Capacity: Average {Week's worth of rations and maintenance supplies.} * Automated Artillery Firing Sequence: Although this tank is manned it is designed with an optimal targeting computer which allows the pilot to select multiple targets for rapid succession firing or effectively selected volleys. It also employs a rapid cooldown system to allow continual sustained fire through combat. * Forward Battering Spike: The front of the tank's shell hides a medium sized battering spike which can be used to penetrate exterior defenses such as walls, fences, and gates. The spike can either be manually rammed or launched into a target up to thirty meters away, while still fastened to a tow cable. With the tow cable the pilot can then rip a hole in any structure the spike is able to penetrate. * Miniaturized Point Defense Cannon: As a defense against enemy anti-tank rockets and missiles, the top of this tank is outfitted with a small point defense cannon capable of rapidly locking onto incoming targets and firing explosive darts at them in an attempt to pre-detonate or destroy them. * Armored War Machine: The AP-AT is an advanced assault tank capable of withstanding small arms fire from both blaster and projectile weaponry. It's magnetically sealed hull protects the pilots and inhabitants from elemental, chemical, and environmental hazards. Along with the point-defense cannon to decrease the chance of anti-tank rockets landing a direct hit, this vehicle is well defended against minor assault. * Assault Tank: This tank carries a dual tri-missile deployment system which is capable of firing up to eighteen medium sized missile payloads at one time. These missiles can be fired in rapid succession or in specifically targeted volleys. The tank also features a set of rear-mounted mortar tubes for smoke/gas deployment. For anti-personnel the tank is outfitted with two blaster cannons, one is a riot suppression cannon which fires non lethal stun rounds, the other is a repeating blaster cannon with a significant cool down time after sustained fire. * Sensor Dodger: A coating of Reflec leaves this tank invisible to most common forms of sensor and radar, allowing it to effectively sneak up on enemy positions without being detected. * Slow Moving Vehicle: Due to it's large size and considerable armament this vehicle is slow moving even in clear terrain. Along more crowded terrain {jungle, rocky, etc.} it functions at almost a snail's pace in comparison to other ground assault vehicles. * Cool Down Time: Both the blaster cannon and missile deployment system have significant time constraints and weapon cool downs. The main anti-personnel cannon can only keep up sustained fire for a limited time. Once the missile deployment system has exhausted it's entire payload it can take a skilled crew almost ten minutes to fully refit the missile bays. * Low Maneuverability: Because of the fixed track this tank utilizes it has very limited maneuverability. Direction changes are done via slow, wide turns as opposed to sharper maneuvers. This makes the vehicle more susceptible to anti-tank mines and rapid-fire missile deployment systems. Designed by Dynetech Industries, created by The Confederacy, and most commonly deployed by The Eternal Empire the AP-AT or Crimson Fire Tank is an advanced medium artillery tank. The tank is a purely offensive behemoth which exists as an exterior assault/siege vehicle with anti-personnel features. The main weapon system, a rapid fire tri-missile system, is a devastating missile delivery system designed for surface to surface conflicts. These missiles respond to a targeting computer which can pre-designate targets or be manually controlled for direct fire orders. Slow moving but hard hitting it is protected by a sealed hull with a miniaturized point defense cannon. The Eternal Empire requisitioned the Confederacy for a medium tank to be deployed in moderate numbers. The response was the AP-AT and it did not disappoint. This particular tank is easily targeted by Anti-tank mines and can suffer critical damage from anti-tank missiles, however the later is less likely to be it's downfall due to the point-defense cannon outfitted on each tank. Invisible to most sensors, the tank has a faulty reloading system which causes it to have slow reload times as well as longer-than-standard cooldowns for it's anti-personnel cannons. The tank lacks maneuverability and advanced speed making it a slow advancing weapon of destruction, it is considered to be the pride of Dynetech's tank series. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/crimson-fire-tank.120291/ Category:Vehicles